1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic seat belt system capable of girding a crew member automatically with a webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automatic seat belt system of this kind is structured such that a car room side portion is fitted with a guide rail along a door opening. A slider is supported slidably on the guide rail and an outer side end portion of a crew member constraining webbing is coupled to the slider. The slider is driven by a driving means through a long member, thereby shifting the webbing to a position where the crew member is girded.
In the automatic seat belt system of this structure, a reinforcement anchor is built in a guide rail end portion, on which the slider is supported at the webbing girding position, and the guide rail thus reinforced by the reinforcement anchor is capable of supporting the slider securely in a webbing girded state. Then, a lock member locked to the slider at the position where the crew member is girded with the webbing is supported on the reinforcement anchor. The lock member is locked to the slider in the webbing girded state, thereby constraining a shift of the slider. The lock member is enclosed in a housing and then supported on the reinforcement anchor by incorporating the housing with the reinforcement anchor.
However, in the prior art of an automatic seat belt system of this kind, a reinforcement anchor 10 and a housing 16 are mounted separately on a guide rail 14 and the reinforcement anchor 10 respectively with a fixing means 12 such as a rivet or the like, as shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, thus complicating a construction around the reinforcement anchor 10.